Kaa (2016)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Kaa from the 2016 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Kaa (Disney). Kaa is a supporting antagonist in the 2016 live action Disney film The Jungle Book, a remake of the 1967 animated classic. She is an enormous snake who tries to eat the man-cub Mowgli. She was voiced by Scarlett Johansson (as her first villainous role), who is best known for portraying Black Widow in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Biography Kaa first appears when Mowgli stumbles upon her territory deep in the forest after he is separated from Bagheera by the villainous tiger named Shere Khan, where he discovers her shed snakeskin. After climbing into the trees and chasing animals that stole his food, Kaa begins to speak to him from above the trees before revealing herself to him. Luring him in by promising to keep him safe, Kaa hypnotizes him and reveals that Mowgli came to live in the jungle because Shere Khan killed his father as they were traveling between villages, and that Bagheera later found Mowgli and brought him over to the wolves for protection. She also reveals to him the power of the "Red Flower" (fire) and its dangers in her vision. During her storytelling, she attempts to devour him, but a passing sloth bear named Baloo attacks Kaa and successfully rescues Mowgli, freeing him in the process. Kaa is not seen again for the rest of the film; it is unknown if Baloo infrequently killed her or she went away and never came back. However, during the end credits, she is still alive and heard singing her song, "Trust in Me", though this could simply be credits music. Personality In this incarnation, Kaa is far more menacing and intelligent than her cartoon counterpart. She is extremely manipulative, duplicitous and persuasive, using her hypnotic eyes and compellingly seductive voice to lull her prey into a false sense of security incredibly effectively. She is shown to be very knowledgeable and intellectual, being precisely aware of how Shere Khan came to hate Man and how Mowgli even came to be an adopted cub with the wolves. She is also terrifyingly calm and composed, never raising her voice, so as not to draw away her prey. She is also very imaginative, cunning, and smart, able to feign a compassionate and empathetic personality to pull Mowgli into her trap. Obviously, her immense size makes her extremely powerful, and she is unafraid to grapple with a bear the size and weight of Baloo. However, she was unable to defeat him, while Baloo is stronger than her. Despite her conniving and treacherous nature, she is eventually shown to be harmonious and tuneful, as she sings her song "Trust in Me". Quotes Gallery Images Jungle Book 2016 172.png|Kaa introducing herself to Mowgli. Mari meets kaa the jungle book 2016 tribute by syfynut-d9xvl64.jpg|Kaa slithering closer to Mowgli. Screen-Shot-2016-04-12-at-12.28.57-AM.png|Kaa hypnotizing Mowgli. Kaa2016.jpg|Kaa's hypnotic stare female kaa live the legend 2 by etaris333-d9sp8k1.jpg|Kaa coiling Mowgli as she tells him about how he came to the jungle. Jbsocials.png|Kaa attempting to devour Mowgli before she was attacked by Baloo. 4f320d949502c5c4d79fd73773dd4ca9.jpg PH6telk8Rq0q8f 1 l.jpg|Kaa in promotional material. tumblr o5iu5uB9UW1unerjoo1 1280.jpg Kaa-Wallpaper.jpg|Kaa the Snake Screen Shot 2016-04-15 at 16.06.10.png|Scarlett Johansson with her character. Videos THE JUNGLE BOOK Movie Clip - Kaa Introduction (2016) Scarlett Johansson Disney HD The Jungle Book Official US Teaser Trailer Disney's 'The Jungle Book' (2016) Mowgli Meets Kaa - IMAX Exclusive Scarlett Johansson - Trust in Me (From "The Jungle Book" (Audio Only)) Trivia *The decision to make Kaa a female in the 2016 film was based on the need for gender diversity within the primarily male-driven cast of the 1967 animated film. *Kaa is the second Disney character to be gender-swapped in the live action version of their film. He was preceded by Jaq, who was a female mouse named Jacqueline in the 2015 version of Cinderella. *Just like King Louie (who was changed into a Gigantopithecus), Kaa is changed into a Reticulated python, due to the fact that she is even much larger than her cartoon counterpart. *Despite being a supporting antagonist, she appeared only for 5 minutes of screen time, making her a minor antagonist. Navigation pl:Kaa (2016) Category:Female Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Amoral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Liars Category:Predator Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Giant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Category:Trickster